


Concussion

by tifaching



Series: Acoustics 'Verse [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Concussions, Dark, Evil Sam Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Rape, Torture, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-19
Updated: 2011-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifaching/pseuds/tifaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam remembers taking care of Dean when he had a concussion, but that time is long in the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concussion

Dean. Concussion. Quiet, dark, still. Sam remembers, but those days are long over.

The room _is_ quiet when Sam enters- Dean’s lying motionless on the floor, arm thrown over his eyes. Sam starts the noise first, loud and shrill, slamming Dean’s hands to his sides as they move to cover his ears then forcing his eyelids open as a strobe pulses. Dean’s scream builds in his throat and Sam traps it there.

Still goes next- Sam jolting his brother’s body with rough thrusts. Sam licks the blood from Dean’s ears and releases the scream.

 _Sing for me, baby_.

Dean does.


End file.
